A Slip of the Toungue
by Rhinos.Vs.Unicorns
Summary: Most people don't tend to like you any better when you sleep with their girlfriend. But hey, who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is not really my typical thing...**

**Wait no, scratch that. This is right up my alley. Never mind. I guess the pairing is not my normal thing, but the context is pretty much my favorite kind of thing. I don't know how long this will be, probably not too long, but I'd say at least 2 chapters, maybe 3. That's actually the kind of format I like, and you'll get what I mean by that later.**

**So anyways, this is... this. I thought of it last night while trying desperately to fall asleep and had to force myself with everything I have NOT to just get up and write the damn thing, right then and there. I have like a bajillion other fics I have to write, but you know,what comes to me comes to me, and that's that.**

**Ok random but I wrote those last 2 sentences without looking at my keyboard or my screen cuz my cat got in my way. Irrelevant, I know, but just be proud of me, dammit!**

**Oh, and if you go to my profile, you'll see that this is a shared account. This is BandanasAreCool.**

**On to the story!**

_**~*~*I think these page breaks make me unique. They're like my version of XOXO, JM*~*~**_

"Yeah, get your ass over here!" James cheered as the empty beer bottle came to a stop facing him.

The blonde Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you know I'm good. I have references," he winked. Several people around the room giggled or blushed. The bottle seemed to be pointing at James quite often tonight.

She had to admit, James was the hottest guy there, and she was kind of drunk, and what the bottle says, goes.

The blonde Jennifer leaned in towards James, who quickly got her lips. The next thing she knew, he'd slipped his agile tongue right in there. The sly bastard.

They pulled back and James turned to point at Kendall.

"Kendall, it's your turn to spin!"

"But dude, Jo would be so pissed..."

"Jo would also be pissed if she smelled you right now. She doesn't like you smoking pot, she doesn't like you kissing people. And it's your turn. You can't pass AGAIN," James said.

Normally, Kendall would've refused. But his head was kind of spinning from the weed, and it was just kissing, and Jo was just such a KILLJOY sometimes.

"You know what, I AM gonna spin the bottle this time. And if Jo doesn't like it, then Jo can... can... Can I have the bottle?" Kendall slurred the last part, getting lost in his little proclamation. The room was spinning, and everyone seemed REALLY happy.

"Dude! Smoke it and pass it! You've had that thing for like forever!" That Kid Who Smells Like Cornchips called out.

Kendall handed him the joint he'd been holding and leaned forward to spin the bottle. It spun for a minute before finally stopping, and pointing at Camille.

"Ooooh, Camiiille!" James called out, pointing at her. "Your turn baby, kiss the man!"

Kendall's eyes went wide. Were Camille and Logan still together? Did they still like eachother? It was hard to tell sometimes.

"WOOOO!" Camille called out, "I win! Yeah! This game is like... SO COOL!" she clearly wasn't worried about Logan, who, like Jo, had stayed home.

"DO IT! DO IT!" The crowd cheered.

Kendall shrugged and kissed Camille. What was the worst that could happen?

They started to kiss, getting more into it as the seconds went on. Soon enough, they had swapped tounges and Kendall had managed to pull Camille into his lap; she sat with her legs straddled around his hips as they got more into it.

"Yeaahh!" James cheered them on, clearly not minding watching.

The sound brought them back to reality. They pulled apart, taking a deep breath.

_***~*~Take a breather. This page break is to give you a moment to soak it all up.~*~***_

Later that night, James looked across the throng of people grinding to see Kendall posed over some girl with a mass of curly brown hair. They were making out intensely, and he decided it'd be better if they didn't actually have sex right then and there in the middle of the room.

"Be right back," he whispered to Girl Wearing a Tight Dress, who he'd been grinding with. Maybe he'd figure her name out later. Something with an L...

"Hey, dude, get a room," he tapped Kendall on the shoulder just as Kendall had begun to slide his hands under the girl's shirt.

As Kendall pulled away, James noticed that the girl was Camille. He raised his eyebrows for a minute, then shrugged it off. He was glad to see that Kendall was letting loose. And he could see that Kendall had a boner. And Kendall looked determined. When Kendall was horny and determined, resistance was futile.

Maybe this should've been a wake-up call for Kendall. But he was really horny, and Jo barely ever let him do ANYTHING. Camille probably should've stopped for a second and thought that maybe she shouldn't be about to sleep with her best friend's boyfriend and sort of boyfriend ish thing's best friend. But her eyes just darkened and she winked at Kendall when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back towards the bedrooms.

_**~*~*breakin' the page like yeah*~*~**_

"Dude, you wanna hit?" Guitar Dude asked, holding out a joint.

"SWEET!" Carlos squealed. "I'm so glad my friends aren't here right now! They never let me have any weed or alcohol or ANYTHING! They're all 'Carlos, you're crazy enoough already!' or 'Carlos! You'd just destroy everything!'"

"So... Do you want some?" Guitar Dude offered again, looking bored and confused as to why Carlos was telling him this.

"HELL yes," Carlos replied, taking the joint from Guitar Dude. He was about to raise it to his lips, when out of nowhere someone grabbed it out of his hands.

"No, you don't," Logan said, taking the joint, dropping it on the ground, and stepping on it.

"Aww, Logannn!" Carlos complained.

"Dude, do you have a new one?" Guitar Dude asked.

"Do you know the risks of getting high?" Logan asked, instantly switching to his young-doctor-lecture voice "You could do something you would regret. You ould get in trouble with the la-"

Guitar Dude walked away.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"Getting you guys back home. It's almost two in the morning. Where are the other guys?"

"Umm... James is over there," Carlos pointed to where James was grinding with a gir in a low-cut strappy tank top. Tight dress girl had split. James looked over and saw Logan. His eyes got wide and he quickly excused himself from strappy tank top girl and ran over to where Carlos and Logan stood.

"...and I don't know where Kendall went," Carlos finished.

"Hey! Logan! Funny seeing you here!" James greeted, "What's up?" he curled his lip up and spread his hands out as he said it, trying to be casual, but just made himself all the more suspicious.

"James, where's Kendall?" Logan asked.

"The bathroom? Yeah, now that I think of it, there WAS something cool in the bathroom. Let's go see it Carlos!" he grabbed Carlos by the arm and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Dude, what is so awesome in here?" Carlos asked, seriously confused.

"Look, I have to get Kendall. I'd tell you why, but you'd just spill, so just stall Logan. Go get a beer. Or fail at hitting on some chick. That'll distra-"

"Hey! Whoever's in there, are you having sex? I feel like I'm gonna puke, and if you're not, I'm coming in," a loud male voice called and pounded on the door.

"Um... yeah, we are! Puke somewhere else!" James called. "Carlos, make girly sex sounds... now!" he hissed.

"WHAT?"

"Just do it!"

"Oooh... oh yeah baby," Carlos called in a high pitched voice.

"No! I'm better than that. Get more into it!"

"Oh, oh YEAH. YES! MORE MORE MORE!" Carlos moaned in his best girl voice.

"Yeah, you like that?" James groaned and kicked the wall.

"Oh, you're so good."

Outside the bathroom, Logan recognized James's voice. He shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, I think they cleared away," James whispered to Carlos. "I'll go out first, just in case." He paused and checked himself out in the mirror before leaving, "Damn, I am HOT." He quickly did The Face and left, satisfied.

James slipped out, gave Carlos a thumbs up, and ran to go find Kendall while Carlos went to stall Logan.

_***~*~This is yet another page break! NOWAYNOWAY~*~***_

James crept around upstairs, carefully listening in on every door. He could really use 32 bandanas...

"Oh baby, yes I want it bad," He recognized Camille's voice begging.

He opened the door quickly. Kendall was holding himself up over Camille, fucking her hard. She squirmed under him, clearly enjoying it.

"I hope you kids are using a condom," James said, announcing his presence.

"Dude!" Kendall yelled, pulling away from (and out of) Camille, who was caught off guard and fell off the bed.

"Get up. Get cleaned up. Get dressed. Logan's here," James said quickly, all buisness. He then smiled casually, "Oh good, you did use a condom."

"What?" Kendall yelled, horribly confused.

"Remember that Logan guy? The one who's sorta with Camille? And your best friend? He's here. In this house. Get yourself together."

"Oh my god... shit..." Camille said.

"Yeah, you better wait in here for awhile, just to not come out all together," James said, then added, "oh, and by the way, this is one more person I've seen naked," He grinned.

"One?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. You think this is the first time I've seen Kendall naked?" James said with a wink, closing the door.

"Wow," Kendall said, "that was awkward. Sorry about that."

"DID YOU NOT HEAR HIM?" Camille shrieked and slapped Kendall across the face, "Logan's here! Get some clothes on!"

"Jesus, that's not what you were saying a minute ago." She slapped him again.

After they were dressed, Kendall got up, ready to leave.

"Hey Camille," he called, "thanks," he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

As soon as he got outside, he was confronted by James.

"Did you have a good time?" James asked with a mischevious smirk, flicking his hair out of his face.

"Well yeah," Kendall said, "but I kinda got cut short there."

"Hey, it is NOT my fault Logan got here! You should thank me! I had to pretend to fuck Carlos to save your ass!" James whisper-yelled.

Kendall raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Ok, are we ready to go?'

"Definitely not," James replied, "you look and smell like you just had sex. Logan wasn't born yesterday." He pulled a can of CUDA Manspray out of nowhere, sprayed Kendall, pulled his lucky comb out and fixed his hair, and straightened Kendall's shirt out.

"There," he proclaimed, "NOW we're ready to go."

"But if you did that in ten seconds, how does it take you two hours to get ready in the morning?" Kendall asked, confused.

"This is me we're talking about," James answered, "I think I need to look a LITTLE better than you do. People expect something of me. It's a lot of work to be the sexy one."

Kendall rolled his eyes and they went downstairs.

_**~*~*Dayumm, it's a page break.*~*~**_

James and Kendall came downstairs to find Carlos with his arms around Logan's legs. Logan was slowly dragging him along as he tried to get through the crowd. Apparently this was Carlos's way of "stalling."

"Oh there you are," Carlos said, relieved, and let go of Logan's legs, flopping to the floor.

"I heard you having sex in the bathroom," Logan said to James, "so I see what took you so long finding Kendall."

"Yeah, thanks for covering for me Carlos!" James laughed nervously and winked at him. Kendall raised an eyebrow, wondering what had actually happened while he was sleeping with Camille. Carlos just nodded, confused.

"You know there are serious health risks when it comes to having sex in unsanitary environments," Logan began to lecture, "since it is an exchange in bodi-"

"Hey! So are you guys gonna go home or what?" James asked, cutting him off.

"You're not coming?" Kendall asked him.

"I'll be home soone enough. I still have to take care of buisness, if you know what I mean," James explained with a suggestive note in his voice.

"But didn't you just..." Logan pointed towards the bathroom, confused.

"I wasn't DONE! I just... knew I had to get Kendall... and be responsible. So if you smell sex at all, it's me. Just me," James explained, shrugging as if this was the most obvious thing ever.

"Riiight..." Logan nodded, one eyebrow raised. He didn't even want to know.

_***~*~Okay, I'm finally done. Last page break!~*~***_

**A/N: So I'm thinking three chapters for this now. Review dudes! Love you all! I hope you liked this. I know it was kind of a weird couple, but I feel like it just works for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Time for chapter 2! Ok, so this thing got legit *hides* one review *peeks out from hiding* so um... Yeah I feel cool. Anyways, a bunch of yas did decide to alert and favorite and all that fun stuff, so thanks to you! And my one reviewer, thanks for taking the time! So c'mon guys, if you like this, review! Even if it's only to make this poor story look less lonely.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm getting so sick of doing these things... I honestly don't think I need it *grumbles* I don't own BTR...**

_***~*~IT'S A FANTASTICAL BEAUTIFUL SEXY PAGE BREAK!~*~***_

"Oh my god, my head hurts like hell," Kendall said, walking out of his room.

"Why?" Katie asked from the living room, startling Kendall.

"Umm..." Kendall tried to think on his feet, but it was hard when his head was pounding and all he really wanted to do was go puke his stomach out.

"Cuz we got blitzed," James replied through a mouthful of cereal, "and now he's hungover." He clearly wasn't as worried about what they were telling Katie.

"JAMES!" Logan scolded from his spot by the fridge.

"Jesus, do you have to scream?" James complained, putting his hands over his ears.

Katie burst out laughing. "This is great, you guys are totally hungover! You better not do something that will make me wanna tell Mom!"

"Oh please god Katie," Kendall begged, "do NOT tell Mom. We'll be super nice, I promise."

"I'll consider it," Katie said with the same smug grin her brother has, "but just remember that I have this against you now."

"Fucking blackmail!" James ranted, suddenly looking at his cereal like it was a monster. He didn't feel great.

"I'll also tell her you swear," Katie added, "and sleep around."

"Ooh, speaking of which, I get to check another thing off of my list of Things To Do Before I'm 20!"

"What?" Kendall and Logan asked.

"Sleep with a Jennifer."

"HOW?" Logan said, gasping, "which one? This is like the accomplishment of the century."

"Blonde. She was drunk. And I rocked her world when we were playing Spin The Bottle. She came back for more," he winked at Kendall, "they always do."

Kendall shot James a death glare as soon as Logan turned his back.

"I have so much blackmail now," Katie laughed.

"Dammit! You're still there?" Kendall yelled, turning around to see Katie was still sitting on the orange couch.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm going to the pool now. You're lucky Mom's out so she won't see you like this." It was true. Mrs Knight might let them off with a warning when they broke stuff or swore, (sometimes she even looked the other way when James brought home one of his "friends"), but underage drinking was NOT okay with her.

"Carlos is hungover too," Logan added, "This is what happens when I don't go to parties! No one watches Carlos and makes sure he doesn't drink. You're lucky he didn't burn the entire Palm Woods down."

"Mmm Logie," Carlos mumbled as he suddenly stood up, leaning on Logan. "Only had a few."

"Really? That's not what you were saying last night, when you were screaming, 'It hurts! Get it out of me!'"

James spit out a mouthful of water and burst out laughing.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Logan scolded.

Carlos shrugged and layed back down behind the island.

Kendall furrowed his brows and pointed at Carlos, looking confused. "Wait... How long has he been there?"

"Since about five," Logan replied, "He got up, puked for a good 15 minutes, went to get a glass of water, and didn't make it back to our room."

"How did my mom not notice him on the floor this morning?"

"She hadn't had her coffee. She wouldn't have noticed if it was Freight Train, much less Carlos."

Kendall shrugged and went to go get changed. James returned to his cereal, suddenly starving. He'd regret eating it later; hair does NOT look good after you've been shoving your head in the toilet.

_**~*~*We're halfway there, we're lookin good now, (jk I have no idea how much longer this thing will be). Anyways, this page break is to tell you the next part is two days later, once they're all nice and sobered up*~*~**_

Kendall dug his tounge deeper into Jo's throat, pushing her back onto his bed. He put his hands under the edge of her shirt, pulling it off. She grabbed the waist of his jeans, undid them quickly, and slid them off.

"You ready?" Kendall asked her, kissing her neck.

She nodded, "I'll grab a condom."

"Top drawer," he breathed. _'FINALLY,'_ he thought to himself, knowing there was a high-five from James, a lecture from Logan, and many questions from Carlos (it was best if he answered those on his own; Carlos was still a little scarred from James's demonstration with the hot dog and the doughnut) on their way.

She leaned over to the nightstand, then noticed something poking out from under the bed.

"What is this?" Jo asked, sounding irritated. She slapped Kendall away from where he was busy taking her pants off.

Kendall looked up, confused. His eyes widened when he saw what was in Jo's hand. It was a little purple lace thong. It was Camille's. He vaguely remembered her winking at him and shoving in his pocket right before he left that night at the party. He had thrown it under the bed, and hadn't even thought to get rid of it before Jo came over. He hadn't really been expecting to make it to the bed anyways.

"Oh, that's probably from one of James's most recent little fuck buddies. You know how he is, he probably just tossed it to the side, and it ended up under my bed. I'll just go put this on his bed, he'll probably smile when he see-"

"Really," Jo cut off his excuse, "because Camille's shown me this exact thong. It even looks her size."

"Well," Kendall snorted, "what a coincidence, that they would have the same one."

"Kendall, I'm not stupid. I know this is Camille's. Did _James_ sleep with Camille?" She put emphasis on the _James_, raising a doubtful eyebrow.

"Well I don't know, I mean, I don't keep track, I guess it's possible that he maybe possibly could've or something, James is kind of a manwhore sometimes, and well-"

"Did YOU sleep with Camille?" Jo asked, already knowing the answer. She looked pissed.

"Maybe?" Kendall replied with a sheepishly apologetic look.

"I can't believe you Kendall. Fuck you, wait, my best friend already did!" Jo said to him, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Jo wait!" Kendall got up and ran out into the kitchen, but Jo was already gone, leaving the door to 2J open.

Kendall turned around to see Logan sitting on the couch, staring right at him.

"Um... Hi," Kendall said, trying to be casual. He glanced at the TV. History channel. Figures. He couldn't fake interest in that.

"Kendall," Logan said in a flat tone, "what, exactly, did Jo mean by 'Fuck you! Wait, _my best friend already did_?''

"Huh," Kendall said nervously, "did she say that? Wow, what a funny thing for Jo to say. I wonder what she meant by that... Whatever, she's crazy. We should probably just dro-"

"Kendall!" Logan said again, more harshly this time. "Did you have sex with Jo's best friend?"

Kendall nodded slowly.

"And Jo's best friend is...?" Logan said, letting Kendall finish for him.

"Guitar Dude?" Kendall offered. At this point, Buhdda Bob would've been a better answer than the truth.

"Really? I thought it was Camille," Logan said, standing up. Logan might've had a flat, dry, calm voice, but Angry Logan was scary.

"Oh yeah it might- RUUUN!" Kendall screamed, turning to the still-open door and sprinting out. Logan quickly followed, chasing Kendall to the elevators. Kendall hopped in first, pressing the "close doors" button. He turned to his left to see who else was in the elevator.

"Oh hey Jett," Kendall said quickly, "you can probably date Jo now. I think we're over." the elevator doors opened and Kendall ran out to the lobby, and straight into James.

He grabbed James by hair and dragged him into Bitters's nearby supply closet.

"THEY KNOW." Kendall said to him as soon as they got inside.

"Dude! The hair! You messed it up! And it is wicked stuffy in this closet, the humidity's gonna fuck it up even worse, you just don't appreciate- wait, who knows?"

"Jo. And Logan. I'm pretty sure Logan's out hunting for me right now, and I don't wanna, you know, DIE."

"Dude," James said, "First of all, THE HAIR. Second of all, you just ruined my chances of getting with Blonde Jennifer again; she's totally been eyeing me since the other night. And thirdly, Logan's tiny, and you don't even have a FACE," he did The Face quickly, "to get fucked up. Relax."

"But that dude is scary as shit when he's angry," Kendall hissed.

"He's Logan. He's level-headed. And I have a great solution to keep him from hurting you."

_***~*~Twenty page breakin' minutes later...~*~***_

"REALLY?" Kendall yelled at James, "THIS is your solution?"

"I know, it's genius," James smiled.

"I don't get it..." Carlos complained.

James had handcuffed Kendall and Carlos together. They were getting some pretty strange looks.

"Listen," James began, "would Logan ever harm Carlos? No. If Kendall is handcuffed to him, he won't touch Kendall, because he won't want Carlos to accidentally get hurt."

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard," Kendall stated plainly.

"What are you guys doing NOW?" Logan walked up, looking confused at a smiling James, a confused Carlos, and finally glaring at Kendall, who looked terrified.

"James and Kendall think you're mad at Kendall," Carlos said.

"Yeah, because Kendall slept with Camille!" Logan replied angrily.

"Oh, so THAT'S what James wouldn't tell me because I'd spill to you."

"You KNEW about this?" Logan yelled at James.

"Um, yeah, sorta, I mean, only kinda, well... Yes," James stuttered in reply.

Logan punched James in the face and kicked him in the balls. Before walking away, he turned to Kendall.

"I'd get you too, but I don't want to hurt Carlos."

"Four things," James hissed after Logan was gone, wincing. "One," he began through clenched teeth, "THE FACE. Two, THE BALLS. Three, it totally worked."

"That was only three things..." Kendall said, raising an eyebrow.

"The last one was that it's a good thing I didn't tell him I was all for it," James winced again, "or I might not have children."

_**~*~*Author's Note time!*~*~**_

**A/N: Okay guys, this is looking like I'll probably do two more chapters. The story just works that way, for what I have planned. Or maybe one really big chapter, but I think it'll fit better in two.**

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewer and all the favoriters and subscribers! If you liked it, review this chapter! The button's right there! \/ This story is feeling lonely.**

**See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So, thanks so much to anyone who reviewed! It means a lot.**

**Ok, here we go with the next chapter. And anyone who's wondering about my Kames fic...**

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY ILL UPDATE IT OK JUST DON'T KILL ME**

**Aaaanywho, on to the next chapter! This one gets interesting.**

**DISCLAIMER: BTR is not mine. If so all my fics would be true (and then some that aren't actually on paper...)**

_***~*~Page break! Page break! Gonna get down on page break! **__**I am terribly sorry it's ~stuck in my head ok**__**~*~***_

"Look Jo, I'm sorry, ok! I understand if you wanna break up with me, but would you PLEASE stop giving me the silent treatment! I was drunk, I was horny, I barely even registered it was CAMILLE," Kendall pleaded, running after Jo.

"You know what, Kendall!" Jo said turning around viciously, "FINE! I'll stop giving you the silent treatment. Maybe I'll get myself a NEW boyfriend. Someone who would NEVER cheat on me. I KNOW!" She exclaimed, "I'll do what YOU did to me!"

Kendall's eyes widened, "And what, exactly, is that?"

Jo turned and stalked off to the elevators without a word, Kendall chasing after.

Bitters watched them go, eating his popcorn. He really wanted to go see the rest, but that would mean getting up...

Jo pushed the door to 2J open angrily with Kendall in tow. James and Carlos looked up from their dinosaur chicken battle momentarily, shrugged, and returned to it. Logan was on the couch, reading something big and medical-looking.

"Logan!" Jo said, "I was thinking, we should TOTALLY get together!" she took the book out of his hands and sat down in his lap. James and Carlos looked up again, actually curious this time.

Logan looked around, shocked, to see Kendall shaking his head violently. He was about to move Jo off his lap and turn her down, when he smiled a little. Revenge was awesome.

"You know Jo," Logan said pointedly at Kendall, "we really should. Totally."

With that, they began making out violently. Kendall looked disgusted. James and Carlos's jaws dropped in amazement.

"James! Did you see that thing in the hallway?" Kendall asked, grabbing James's arm.

"Oh yeah, that was awesome," Carlos began, getting up to follow them. He then added, "TAKE ME WITH YOU," and ran out of the apartment behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Jo pulled away from Logan.

"I am not into this," she said, shaking her head.

"Me neither," Logan replied, then, cracking a crooked smile, added, "but it's driving Kendall crazy.

"You got that right," she said, "so we fake it?"

"Fake it," Logan agreed.

_**~*~*Oooh what drama! Let's see what the guys in the hallway have to say...*~*~**_

"What the hell is going ON here?" James whisper-yelled at Kendall.

"I'm not really sure..." Kendall replied, not knowing what to tell him.

"Because one minute you and Jo were annoying as all hell with your happy-perfectness, and a little later Logan's ready to go places you NEVER got to go to," James continued.

"Logan is NOT about to go there!" Kendall hissed, adding, "and I almost did go there, but then Jo found out."

"I can check if they're going anywhere!" Carlos said, stepping up to look through the peep hole. "I can't see anything..."

"It only works one way," James said to Carlos, rolling his eyes, then turned back to Kendall, "and HOW, did Jo find out?"

"She found Camille's thong..."

"So wait, what exactly did you and Camille do?" Carlos asked.

"Do you remember the doughnut and the hot dog?" James said to him.

"SHUT UP!" Carlos screamed, covered his ears, and ran away.

"Did you really have to bring that up?" Kendall scolded.

James shrugged, "It's funny every time."

_***~*~This page break is telling you that the next part comes three days later!~*~***_

"Quick, they're coming!" Logan whispered to Jo. She instantly jumped into his lap, straddled him, put her hands in his hair, and got ready to make out with him.

"I'm so not into this," Logan muttered.

"Me neither," Jo said.

"You know, I think Kendall's getting used to it."

Jo pulled back. "You're right, I don't think we're really bothering him enough anymore."

Logan raised his eyebrows, "Do we need to take this to the next level?"

Jo slapped him across the face "I am NOT sleeping with you!" she hissed.

"I know," Logan said with a smirk, "but we could always, you know, fake it."

She grinned at him, then suddenly shoved her toungue into his mouth as the door opened.

_**~*~*Now for a scene from a more Kendall and James POV!*~*~**_

"Ready dude?" James asked as he reached to unlock the door to 2J, "They're probably making out again."

"Ugh, I don't even care anymore. I'm used to it," Kendall replied, rolling his eyes.

"Suit yourself," James said, opening the door.

They walked in to see Logan and Jo making out on the couch. Logan slid his hands down Jo's back onto her ass. James could've sworn he saw Jo give him a harsh look, but a second later it was gone when Jo winked at him, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him into Logan and Carlos's bedroom.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Kendall hissed as soon as they were inside.

"Dude, you didn't even get there, and they've only been going out for three days."

"Shut up," Kendall said, "why do I even hang out with you?"

"Well, as of the moment, Logan's pissed at you, so without me, you've just got Carlos."

Kendall knelt down, gave James a mock pleading look, and grabbed his arm. "Dont ever leave me!" he said in a jokingly dramatic voice.

At that moment, they heard a bed squeaking and some moaning coming from Logan's room.

James and Kendall (still on his knees) turned with gaping mouths to look at the door, then at eachother, then back at the door.

"Dude works quick," James remarked, "I've taught him well."

Kendall stood up and lightly punched him in the arm, "Come on, let's go get a smoothie," he grumbled.

"Really? I don't feel the need to go anywhere right now, I mean I don't look as awesome as usual..."

"JAMES!" Kendall said to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door.

_***~*~Do you wanna see what actually went down? Why yes, of course you do.~*~***_

"So, how do we fake this?" Logan asked when they got into his room, not really sure what to do.

"Well, we can jump on the bed, make some fake moaning noises, and maybe you can kick the wall once or twice."

"Sounds good to me," Logan shrugged, kicked off his shoes, and got on the bed. Jo did the same. They started jumping, Logan ocassionally kicking the wall.

"Oh yeahh!" Jo screamed. Logan made a fake moaning sound.

"Mmm, baby," he moaned.

"Go harder!" Jo yelled.

"Hold on one second," Logan whispered, "you keep it up."

He went over to the door and put an ear up to it.

"They're gone," he smiled, "we can stop pretending."

Jo got down from the bed. "Wait!" she said, "we have to make it look like we just had sex."

Logan unbuttoned the top of his shirt and ruffled his hair. Jo whipped her head around to mess up her hair a couple times and took out her earrings.

"There." They walked out, satisfied with their work.

_***~*~I may or not have gone "I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!" when I wrote that. I hate that song.~*~***_

Logan was sitting at the bar, reading another book, this time about stem cell research. James walked in and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"So," he said casually, popping the lid off, "how was the fake sex?"

"W-w-what do you mean?" Logan asked, looking up from his book.

"I mean that I know you didn't really fuck Jo," James said as he leaned against the counter across from Logan.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Logan said, rolling his eyes dramatically in a very suspicious way, "Why would you think that?"

James raised an eyebrow. It was enough.

"Okay, it's true, but how did you know?" Logan asked.

"Two reasons," James said. "One," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a glittery bedazzled iPod. It was Jo's. He went to her Top 25 Most Played and showed Logan the list. A good half of them were Christian church songs. One was even called We Love God (ironically, the one after that was God Loves Us).

"And two," he grabbed Logan's book and pointed to it. "These do NOT add up to hot crazy wild sex. They add up more to "let's hold hands and think about intercourse when we're 35."

Logan blushed.

"I mean c'mon dude," James continued, "if you two were the kind of people you're pretending to be, the only time you'd be saying 'Jesus' would be screaming it out in climax and the only science would be-"

"Okay, I get it," Logan cut him off.

"Aight dude, all I'm saying is that your little act to make Kendall jealous can't last forever."

"Jealous? Why would I want to make Kendall jealous?"

"Well, Jo wants him jealous. You just want him pissed. But clearly, since you and Jo have no feelings for eachother, it won't work forever."

"How did you know we have no feelings for eachother?"

"Remember that time I had to bring that nerd girl to a party and make out with her back in sophmore year to get her to do my science project?"

"Yeah..."

"Did I look into that?"

"James, you look into EVERYTHING."

James shook his head. "Not the point. I wasn't very into it. Anyways, when you and Jo kiss, you look like you're making out with a broom."

Logan flinched. "That bad?"

"Worse. Of course Kendall sees it more as porn star quality making out, but pretty much everyone else just sees it and thinks 'WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?'"

"So what, do I just end it with Jo?" Logan asked, confused.

"Like you've been doing, just fake it."

"But what do I do about Kendall?" Logan asked, still wondering.

"I'm sure you'll find another way to make him crazy," James winked and walked away.

_**~*~*This is probably my perverted mind talking, but the little things at the edges of my page breaks totally look like sperm. Do you see it?*~*~**_

**A/N: Ok, so, whatcha think? Tell me by clicking that little button at the bottom!**

**And this will probably have 2 more chapters, but it kinda depends... WE SHALL SEE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heeeeey readers! Thanks to the subscribers and favoriters and reviewers and BLAH BLAH BLAH. On with the freakin story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even need this anymore ok...**

_***~*~page break timee!~*~***_

"Oh Jo... We have to end this!" Logan said in a fake sad voice.

"But Logan, we can't!" Jo exclaimed dramatically.

"No... We must!"

"Oh Logan!"

"Oh Jo!"

"I'm so sad to see you go!"

"Me too!" Logan replied, then whispered, "But seriously, I gotta go. Can we wrap this up?"

"FINE!" Jo shouted, "But just know you're breaking my heart!"

"Sssshh," Logan said loudly, covering her lips with a finger, "don't make this any harder than it already is!" He turned dramatically and walked off towards 2J, and Jo went off to the pool. Bitters shook his head and threw some popcorn into his mouth.

"Hey Jett," Jo said flirtatiously as she walked by him. Single life was good.

_**~*~*There's a surprise coming after this page break!*~*~**_

Kendall sat on the couch, angrily flipping through channels. He stopped on some show with a bunch of strippers and drunk people. It looked like his type of show. He tossed the remote to the side, running a hand through his hair. Kendall couldn't BELIEVE that Logan got in Jo's pants before he did. He never should've slept with Camille. It wasn't even that great.

Just then, his phone vibrated. The screen said "That Sexy Beast."

Damn, how did James get hold of people's phones without them noticing so easily? He could've sworn he saw him carrying Jo's iPod around the other day...

He opened the text. It read "they broke upp!"

"YESS!" He screamed, doing a little happy dance.

The door opened and Logan walked in. Kendall tossed his phone onto the coffee table and crossed his arms behind his head, trying to look like he didn't give a fuck.

"Were you just dancing?" Logan asked, squinting at him.

"Nope," Kendall said quickly, turning back to look at the TV.

Logan glanced at it and saw the strippers. "Oh, getting a little into your show?"

"Umm... Yeah. It's pretty hot stuff," Kendall said casually, adding, "If you're into that kind of thing."

Logan turned to go into his room, when Kendall called out after him.

"Wait!" He said, "Logan, we need to talk."

Logan stopped and scowled at him. "About what?"

"You know what," Kendall replied with a frown. He patted on the couch. "Sit."

Logan paused, considering leaving. He shrugged and sat down next to Kendall.

Kendall turned the TV off and turned to face Logan.

"Abandoning your precious show?" Logan asked.

He shrugged, "I wasn't that into it anyway."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever dude," Kendall said, shaking his head, "anyways, I just gotta say I'm sorry. I was drunk. Camille was drunk. We played Spin The Bottle. We kissed. One thin gled to another. I barely remember it. I just want to be your friend again."

"And why should I accept your apology?" Logan asked, crossing his arms.

Kendall paused, trying to think of a good reason. He couldn't, so he leaned forward and grabbed Logan's neck. He kissed Logan. Hard.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked, shocked.

"Plan B?" Kendall suggested.

"But... why?"

"I don't know..." Kendall said, then added, "But you liked it, I could tell."

"I did NOT like it," Logan defended himself, smiling. He wasn't a very good liar.

"Really?" Kendall asked. "Prove it."

He leaned in and kissed Logan again, really leaning into the kiss this time. Logan couldn't help himself, he opened his mouth. His lips worked around Kendall's, and Kendall pushed his toungue deeper and deeper into Logan's mouth. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, smiling into the kiss. This was MUCH better than kissing Jo.

They pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Whoah," Logan breathed, looking at Kendall, amazed.

"Still don't like it?" Kendall grinned smugly.

Logan shook his head. "That was awesome, actually."

"Better than Camille? Or Jo?"

"Way better than Camille. And sure as HELL better than Jo. I didn't even like her."

"What?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked away. "We may have faked that whole thing to make you jealous..."

Kendall laughed, "Which one wanted to make me jealous?"

"Well, Jo, but I seem to have won this game..."

"You sure have," Kendall kissed him again. "So, just gonna be 'good friends' with Camille for real now?"

"Mmm," Logan agreed, "or should we even be friends? I think she's kind of a slut..."

"So is James," Kendall pointed out.

"This is true," Logan remarked before Kendall had him pinned to the couch again.

_***~*~I swear to god guys I was gonna keep this fic straight but ajhdfdshfh KOGAN~*~***_

"Mmmm... Logie... more..." Kendall moaned, trying to control himself.

"Sssh! The elevator's stopping!" Logan hissed, pulling away and smoothing his shirt out.

The elevator doors opened to James and Carlos.

"...but you have to remember the condom, or she could get pregnant," James warned, "the I-missed-my-period call makes Silence of The Lambs look like a lullaby."

Kendall raised an eyebrow as they stepped into the elevator.

Carlos took it in with wide eyes. "How many times have you gotten that call?" he asked eagerly.

James made a four with his fingers. "All false alarms. Excapt for that one girl, but it wasn't mine anyways..."

Kendall laughed, "I remember that. You were a wreck. You even got a zit from the stress."

James shuddered, "I do NOT get zits. That was like the apocalypse."

The elevator doors opened up to the lobby, and James and Carlos got out.

"You coming?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, no, I meant to press up. Look at that," Kendall said, pressing the hold door button while they talked.

"What do you know? Me too," Logan added. "Ugh, now I have to ride up with you, jerk."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Is my mom home?" he asked.

"She'll be at the gym until six, and Katie's hanging out with that Kyle kid," Carlos told him.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," James said, looking around.

"Ok, well, see ya later! Keep Katie safe!" Kendall called.

"And try not to scar Carlos!" Logan added as the elevator doors closed.

"Did you hear that?" Kendall said suggestively. "The apartment is empty for the next two hours."

"Is it," Logan said, "because I think there'll be QUITE a party in there."

Kendall grabbed his ass, "that's what I like to hear," he winked.

_**~*~*So, are ya feelin the Kogan yet?*~*~**_

"Harder!" Logan screamed, begging Kendall for more. He obeyed.

"God this is great," Kendall panted as he fell back onto the bed next to Logan. "Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

"I have no idea," Logan breathed, pulling Kendall back on top of him. Kendall attacked his mouth and worked his hands down Logan's waist.

"Ready to go again?" Kendall asked, his green eyes lusty.

"Only always," Logan replied.

"Get on your knees, bitch," Kendall joked, biting Logan's lip a little. Logan just smiled and did as he was told.

_***~*~Don't kill me, I can't write sex for my life. This is why I only rated it T.~*~***_

Kendall sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table next to James.

James picked up the remote and muted the TV. It was on Law & Order, and as much as he wanted to watch, he HAD to ask Kendall something.

"What's her name?" James said plainly.

"Huh?"

"I'm not dumb, Kendall. I can tell that you're gettin' some. So, what's her name?"

Kendall turned bright red and looked up at the ceiling, "Whaaat? Noooo."

"Oh my God. It better not be Camille."

"NO! It's not!"

"Are you back with Jo?"

"No..."

"Is it a Jennifer? That blonde one is MY territory."

"James, you're still the only one to fuck a Jennifer."

"Mercedes? Griffin would be PISSED."

"No, not her either."

"Then WHO?" James yelled.

"Not telling you," Kendall mumbled.

"Why the hell not?"

"You gossip like a schoolgirl!"

James gasped, pretending to be offended. "I am no schoolgirl."

"Whatever... Can you unmute the TV?"

"No way. Not until you tell me."

"I'm not telling you!"

"Oh my God. It's not a girl."

Kendall blushed a whole lot redder.

"No way. You're fucking a dude. Kendall Knight is gay. Oh my God."

"I am not gay! Were you not here for all the girls?"

"But right now it's a dude. You're bi. Who is he?"

"Not telling."

"Is it Guitar Dude? It must be Guitar Dude. You both have that whole stoner thing going on."

"I am not a stoner!"

"You're a closet stoner. Two beers at a party and you're all 'Dude! Smoke it and pass it!' Even if no one has weed," James pointed out.

"Whatever. It's not Guitar Dude."

"Then who?"

Kendall shook his head.

"I didn't wanna have to do this..." James pulled Kendall's phone out.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Kendall screamed.

James shrugged. "It's a gift. Works great for picking up girls."

"Whatever. Very funny. Gimme the phone."

"No way!" James said, already getting up, ready to run.

"James," Kendall warned.

"BANDANAS ARE COOL!" James shouted, throwing a bandana in Kendall's face. He jumped over the coffee table and ran into the bathroom.

"Fuck!" Kendall muttered as he chased after him. It was no use. Bandana Man had already locked the door.

"I'll tell people you're jacking off in there if anyone comes home," Kendall threatened.

"Who says I'm not?" James called back.

Kendall gaped.

"Dude, I'm kidding. But I don't care, I WILL find out," James told him.

Right then, the phone vibrated.

_'New Text Message: Logie-Bear'_

James smirked, knowing what was coming. He clicked View Now.

_'nf Kendall im getting hard'_

James grinned and sent a winky face back at him. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Let's see... Coversations... LO-GAIN," James said loudly.

"No! James! Don't read those!" Kendall begged.

James ignored him and opened the last message Kendall had sent.

_'hold on... the house will be empty soon just gotta get rid of james'_

James opened the door and tossed the phone to Kendall.

"Ouch! Get RID of me? I'm offended Kendall. Oh, and Logan texted back."

Kendall gave James a WHAT THE FUCK look.

"So, Logie's gay. Can't say I'm surprised. He's never been that into girls. But I've seen him check out a couple of guys."

"If I'm bi, and Logan's gay, and you're... SOMETHING," Kendall began.

"I'm trysexual," James corrected.

"I hate to break it to you James, but there's generally only 2 genders..."

"Not trisexual, TRYsexual. As in I'll TRY anything. Within reason, of course. And some alcohol usually helps."

Kendall just nodded. "Anyways," he finished, "If I'm bi, Logan's gay, and you're _trysexual_," he made air quotes around the word, "then is Carlos the only straight one?"

"I'm not sure Carlos counts..." James remarked.

"Good point."

"Ok dude, I'm outta here. I don't wanna be here when Logan gets home."

Kendall looked serious, "Do NOT tell anybody, you hear me?"

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha," James turned to leave, before turning and singing "Kendall and Logan, sittin in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First comes kissing, then comes sexting, then comes a dick up Logan's-"

"JAMES!"

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going," He stopped and shook his ass as he opened the door, "Get that booty, Kendall."

Logan walked up as James did this. James just winked and left.

"Does he..." Logan pointed towards where James had walked away.

"He won't tell," Kendall assured him. "Now, close that door and get your ass over here."

_***~*~Last page break after that epic long scene!~*~***_

**A/N: Sooo, whatcha think of this one? I, personally, like this chapter the best so far. I hate to say it, but the next chapter is the next. Peace outt guys. SEEYUHH.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and stuffs! This chapter is the last. I know in the las author's note I said the next chapter is the next, but I meant last, lol. Although that is true. Anyways, I pretty much have no idea how I'm doing this chapter. I know what the beggining will be, and the end, but I'm just sorta wingin' it. So really, I'm just as curious as you. I mean, unless you couldn't care any less, but you've read up to chapter 5, so I assume you like this thing. Unless it's one of those fics that's just SO BAD that you can't stop reading. Oh god, I hope I'm not one of those authors. Alright, I'm rambling now. On with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: BTR isn't mine. But they're not yours either, so HA! I mean, unless Scott Fellows is reading this, but I don't see why he would be, of course he could be getting ideas for the show, I would flail and die if this was an episode, but I doubt it would be, so most likely Scott Fellows isn't reading this. But just in case...**

**HI SCOTT!**

_***~*~Oh wow I talk a lot don't I~*~***_

"Carlos, how is this even physically possible?" James complained, turning around to follow Carlos back to the elevators. "You CAN'T have to pee again," he said dramatically.

"Well, I do!" Carlos said, "That was a big smoothie."

"I had a smoothie too," James said, "and I don't have to pee."

"Well maybe I have a smaller bladder than you!" Carlos said to him once they got inside the elevator. "It would make sense, you're bigger than me."

They got some weird looks from a new woman and a girl about Katie's age.

"Well hurry up," James hissed, ignoring the strange looks. He got them all the time when he hung out with Carlos. "I got us dates, remember?" he told Carlos, hoping it would motivate him a little.

"Okay, okay!" Carlos said, stepping out of the elevator. They went over to 2J and Carlos started to open the door. He screamed.

_**~*~*Don't even ask me why James had to go with when Carlos had to pee okay I don't even know this was unplanned just like pretty much everything else in my life.*~*~**_

"They're gone," Kendall said in a suggestive voice when the door clicked shut.

"I still can't believe James got Carlos a date," Logan said, bewildered. Getting Carlos a date was no small task.

"Who cares about them," Kendall told him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy from behind, as many things between the two were done, "I have a way hotter date," he whispered, kissing Logan's neck.

"Do you now?" Logan said flirtatiously, turning to face Kendall. Kendall smiled and pulled Logan in, kissing him. He dragged him back onto the couch, digging his toungue in deeper. Soon, Kendall had flipped Logan over and gotten on top. Logan fisted the hem of Kendall's shirt with one hand, and grabbed his hair with the other. Kendall slid his hands down Logan's sides and into his pants. Logan moved down and kissed Kendall's neck, leaving a hickey.

Suddenly, they heard a shrill scream from the doorway. They pulled away from eachother, confused. Kendall had his legs wrapped around Logan's hips and still had a hand down his pants. Logan was still holding on to Kendall's shirt.

In the doorway stood James and Carlos. James threw a hand over Carlos's eyes.

"You know, I bet you really don't have to pee that bad. Our dates are waiting. Let's go," He said to Carlos, pulling him out of the apartment and closing the door.

"What..." Carlos began, trailing off and looking very concerned.

"Don't worry about it," James told him, patting him on the head, "let's go."

Carlos nodded. "James?"

"Yeah," he responded, rubbing his hands together tensely. He knew he couldn't get away without any questions.

"Are they gay?"

That was an easy one. "Like a couple of rainbow unicorns. Now, let's go, I got TWINS," he told Carlos, "it's even better than the Jennifers."

_***~*~Don't ask where the 'from behind, as many things between the two were done,' came from. I have no idea. Winging it, remember?~*~***_

"Wow," Kendall said, getting up and taking his hand out of Logan's pants, "that was awkward."

"I wonder what Carlos is asking right now," Logan said nervously.

"Probably the usual. 'What were they doing? Why was it so loud? Why did James have a wooden spoon and four stuffed cats?'"

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Long story. Some girls are into freaky shit, but if they're hot enough, James is a pretty open minded man." Kendall said, laughing.

Logan just nodded. Then it hit him.

"Oh my god, Kindle, Carlos and James just WALKED IN ON US," Logan said suddenly, gripping Kendall's shoulder. His voice got really deep, like it always did when he freaked out. Kendall laughed.

"There it is!" he said.

"There's what?"

"The freaked-out-and-yelly I was waiting for. And here it is!" Kendall laughed again.

"Kendall, what do we tell them?" Logan begged, serious.

"Well, first of all, James already knew. Secondly, it's Carlos! Don't sweat it."

"It's JAMES and CARLOS. Do you know how much those two can talk collectively?"

Kendall's eyes widened. "We have to stop them."

_**~*~*Ok before you yell at me Logan totally does call Kendall Kindle when he talks fast. You know it's true.*~*~**_

"...so if I seem a little nervous and freaked out, it's because before I came here, I just walked in on my other two best friends making out! And they're both guys. Oh, here comes James with the drinks. Be cool. Pretend I didn't just tell you this, please?" Carlos begged, realizing he had just spilled everything to these two strangers.

The blondes nodded, confused, as James walked up. He put the drinks down on the table and noticed the looks on the girls faces.

"I'm sorry," James said to them, "whatever he said to you, Carlitos here is a foreign exchange student," he put a hand up to cover one side of his mouth, "his English isn't very good," he whisper-talked.

He turned to Carlos. "Carlos, que dejiste a las chicas?" he asked, trying to make the cover-up seem legit.

"James, dude, I don't even speak Spanish!" Carlos said to him.

He turned back to the girls, "On second thought, I could just hang out with both of you, if you know what I mean," he winked, giving it one last shot. The first blonde rolled her eyes disgustedly and walked away. The other got up to follow, then, when her sister wasn't looking, wrote her number on James's arm after giving him the up-and-down again. They walked away.

"He hey, I have more game than you can imagine," James chuckled proudly, entering the number on his arm into his phone as 'Easier Blonde Twin.' "Now I just wait five days before calling her. And THAT is how to get a girl."

"Logan said you wait three days," Carlos said, confused.

James rolled his eyes, "That's standard. This girl was easy, which means she's desperate. If I wait two extra days, she'll think I forgot about her, so when I do call, I'll get in her pants for sure," he explained.

Carlos nodded, pretending he understood. "J-James?" he asked, "Do we have to go back to the apartment?"

"I'm afraid we do, buddy," James slung an arm around Carlos, "but this time, we knock."

_***~*~I think I might kinda sorta have some kind of idea of what the hell I'm doing now.~*~***_

"So," Kendall said, rubbing his hands together. He, Logan, James, and Carlos were all sitting on the orange couch.

"So," James said.

"Yup," Logan added.

"What happened?" Carlos asked shyly.

"It's not what it looks like?" Kendall suggested.

"Really? Because it looked like you and Logan were about to get it on on the couch," James said.

"It did look like that didn't it," Logan observed.

"Okay, it is what it looks like," Kendall said. He put an arm around Logan and turned to Carlos, "Carlos, me and Logan are together. DON'T tell anyone."

"Okay, I won't," Carlos said, shrugging. It made enough sense to him.

"Except for those two blondes..." James muttered.

"What?" Logan asked.

James rolled his eyes, "Nothing. Just please don't ACTUALLY have sex on the couch that we all sit on."

"Like you haven't?" Kendall said.

"Well played, Knight," James said, "well played."

_**~*~*How's this coming guys?*~*~**_

"So," Carlos began the next morning in the lobby, "you know what I've just realized?"

"What?" the other three asked.

"I'm the only one who hasn't at least kissed Camille."

"That is how this whole mess started, isn't it?" Kendall said. He put an arm around Logan and leaned in to kiss him. Logan put his hand up and pushed Kendall back.

"Not here," he said, "people could see."

"Oh, that reminds me," James said, "Bitters wanted me to tell you that there's camera's in the elevators...?"

Kendall and Logan blushed and turned around to look at Bitters, who waved and tossed some popcorn into his mouth.

"Yo, let's get back on topic," Carlos said, clapping his hands to regain the couple's attention. "I think I deserve a turn with Camille."

"No," the other three chorused.

"Why not?" Carlos whined.

"Because," James said, "if you had a couple name, it would still be the same. It would be just Carlos or Camille. Therefore, you just shouldn't BE a couple."

The others gave him some weird looks.

"What?" he put his hands up, "It's a basic rule of dating."

Just then, a girl came up and tapped James on the shoulder. She was tan with blonde hair and had on short short, a low top, with huge boobs.

"Excuse me," she said, "do you know where apartment 4E is?"

"I do," he told her, standing up. "I can show you there in just a sec. I'll even bring your bags up for you."

"Thanks," she said, "I'm Jackie, by the way."

"James," he gave her a winning smile.

She turned and walked away to go wait for James.

"On second thought," he leaned in to tell the others quickly, "Carlos, if you want to ride Camille like a rodeo pony, be my guest. Now I am gonna go get the new girl _up to her apartment,_ if you know what I mean," he winked and turned to go over to where Jackie was waiting.

_***~*~There it is guys!~*~***_

**A/N: Thus ends my weird topic-changing story. I hope I didn't lose anybody, lol. So how was this? Review review review! Oh, and reviewing would be nice too.**


End file.
